


A Tale for a Penny

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Trans Agent Washington, Trans Male Character, but nothing more than that, fondling of breasts at one point, little bit of like mentions of some foreplay, otherwise just literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Just a day in the Shark x Locus x Wash apartment. Locus and Wash go to the mall. Plus a small little lunch date of the three.





	A Tale for a Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/gifts).



Wash abruptly wakes up from a nightmare like he does almost every night. He sits up, trying to control his breathing. Sharkface doesn’t bother to open his eyes. He just puts his hand on the small of Wash’s back.

“It’s okay,” Sharkface whispers. “Need me to go get Locus?”

Wash lays back down and curls into Sharkface’s side. “I’m fine.”

Shark pulls him as close as he can to him, rubbing his back till Wash starts making quiet moaning sounds.

“You’re feeling better? Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just the same old dream. Sorry to wake you though. I know how grouchy you can be when you’re woken up before your alarm.”

“Shut up. I rather make sure you’re okay,” Sharkface opens his eyes only to lift Wash’s head and kiss him.

Wash loves when he gets random kisses from him. Especially after he says something so caring. Both close their eyes. Shark falls back to sleep within a few seconds. Wash lays there, stealing as much heat as he can from Sharkface before starting to drift off to sleep again.

About an hour later, Locus quietly walks into the room to see the two cuddled up. He goes over to them, gently nudging Wash first, then Sharkface. Shark swats at his hands.

“Breakfast is ready.” Locus tells them.

Wash worms his way out of Shark’s grip, making him whine slightly. Wash stretches and pushes on Shark a bit.

“Come on! Breakfast is ready!”

“Fuck both of you,” Shark pulls the blanket up over his head before turning to lay on his stomach.

Locus and Wash look at each other for a moment before smiling. Locus pulls the cover off Shark. Then Wash uses all his strength to push him off the bed with a loud thud.

“What the fuck!” he sits on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. “I hate when you two tag team me like that. It’s not even in a good way!”

“Come eat,” Locus walks out of the room shaking his head.

“Let’s go,” Wash gets out of bed, standing next to Shark. He holds out his hand to help him up. “You can go back to bed after breakfast.”

“I hate you,” Shark takes the extended hand and pulls himself up off the ground.

“No you don’t,” Wash smiles at him. “Now don’t get back into bed or I’ll do it again.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Wash gives him a little wink before leaving the room. He goes to the kitchen to see Locus making a third plate.

“You know,” he hugs him from behind, “you don’t have to make breakfast for all of us.”

“Yet here we are every Saturday. Do me a favor and put these on the table, please?”

Wash lets go and takes two of the plates to the table. He sets them in Shark’s and his spot. Locus walks over with his plate, setting it down. Sharkface still hasn’t come out of their room.

“Shark! I swear to god I will call you by your real name!” Wash yells.

“If you do that,” Shark shuffles his way into the dining room, “I will cut out your tongue if you use my real name.”

“No violence between partners,” Locus glares at him. “Sit and eat before it gets too cold for your liking.”

Locus sits at the head of the table with Wash to his right and Shark to his left.

“You know I wouldn’t actually hurt him, right?” Shark speaks up.

“I know.”

“Plus, then I couldn’t give you a proper blowjob if you cut out my tongue,” Wash points out.  
“True,” Shark nods in agreement.

“Not at the table,” Locus glares at the both of them.

Wash and Shark smile at themselves and finish their food. When done, Wash starts to grab the empty plates, but Locus stops him.

“Go get ready to go.”

“Where you two going?” Shark asks, taking the plates away from Wash.

“Mall then the grocery store. You’re more than welcome to come with us. I didn’t think you’d want to, so I didn’t ask sooner,” Wash tells him.

“Nah I’m good. You gonna be fine at the mall, big guy?” Shark asks Locus. “Don’t want you overwhelming yourself.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” Locus takes the plates from him and takes them to the kitchen. Since he’s not.

Wash thanks Locus for breakfast, then heads back to their room. He strips out of his pj bottoms, throwing them towards the laundry basket. He goes to the bathroom and starts the shower. He brushes his hair before stepping in. Not long after, Sharkface comes in.

“I’m joining you since I couldn’t yesterday, if that’s okay with you?”

“You know you don’t have to ask,” Wash pulls back the shower curtain enough for Shark to step in.

Wash lets Shark take control, moving him every which way to wash his body. Spending extra time on the breasts. Wash closes his eyes and he’s turned so his back is to Shark. He can feel his body against his own as Shark fondles his breasts some more.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Wash leans his head back to look up at Shark.

“Is that what you want?” Shark leans down a bit to kiss Wash’s neck.

“Please,” Wash whispers.

Smiling into the kisses on Wash’s neck, Shark leaves one hand to fondle his breasts while the other slowly travels down his stomach to his pussy. Sharkface does just enough to get him wet and wanting more and he stops. He gets out of the shower completely.

“No! Not fair!” Wash calls after him.

“That’s for pushing me out of the bed. Have fun trying to turn yourself off. We both know how hard that is for you,” Shark laughs as he leaves the bathroom.

Wash huffs to himself, just ignoring it. He finishes his shower and gets out. Dries himself off before heading out of the bathroom. Shark just laying in bed, looking at him with a smile.

“You suck,” Wash tells him as he gets dressed.

“Ah, see, that’s not what you told me the other day.”

“Opinions change.”

“Get me something good while you’re out and let me know if you two are having lunch, I might come out to eat with you both.”

“I’m not getting you anything. Why don’t you just come with us if you want to at least have lunch with us?”

“Because I don’t want to do the other things. Pleeeease get me something? I’ve been good!”

“Good? You haven’t been good at all! We’ll see if I find anything you might like.”

“Thanks babe! I love you.”

Wash finishes getting dressed and walks over to him. “I love you too,” he kisses his forehead and leaves the bedroom.

Wash grabs his shoes and socks over by the door, bringing them over to the couch. He sits next to Locus, who’s reading.

“He says to get him something nice and to tell him if we’re getting lunch so he can come out too,” Wash tells him.

“He should just come with us then,” Locus puts the bookmark in the book and sets it on the table next to the couch.

“That’s what I told him, but he’s still not coming.”

“Of course.”

Wash finishes putting on his shoes and the two leave after calling out that they’re leaving to Shark.

 

The mall’s not as crowded as Locus thought it would be. But just in case, he takes ahold of Wash’s hand as they walk around. Wash gets him a few new shirts. Locus gets a few new kitchen accessories that he’s been wanting. Locus gets Wash this little cat like toy where you press the bottom of it and the cat lights up. He really liked it.

They walk by a this one store that has all these different stuffed animals. There’s one in the window that is of a kangaroo riding on a shark’s back. He just has to get it for Sharkface. It’s so him! He lets go of Locus’ hand to go get it.

“Wait, Wash!” Locus slightly lunges after him, following him into the store. “What are you doing?”

“Look at this!” Wash shows him the kangaroo riding the shark. “This is so Sharkface!”

Locus looks at it for a while before smiling, “Who would ever think to make something like this? You getting it?”

“Fuck yeah I am. Isn’t it great?” Wash takes it and walks over to the cashier, who also finds it a hilarious stuffed animal. Once paid for, Wash goes back over to Locus.

“Alright, we can go back to what we were doing,” Wash keeps smiling at the fact he got this for Sharkface. He’s either going to love it or it’ll be in the trash by the end of the week. Either way, it was worth it.

They end up getting everything else they need. In the last store, Wash texted Shark telling him they’re almost done and that they’re going to this one place to eat soon. Every time Wash sees the bag that the shark’s in, he smiles to himself.

 

Wash and Locus got to the place before Shark does. Which doesn’t surprise either of them. He probably showered beforehand. And from the hug Wash gives him, oh yeah he showered.

“You guys get everything?” Shark asks.

“Yes. And then some,” Locus is the one to answer.

“Oh?” Sharkface looks to Locus then to Wash. Who is smiling to himself and blushing. “What’d you get?”

“The most amazing gift ever for you. You said get you something and I saw it and had to get it for you,” Wash goes quiet when their waitress comes by and gets Shark’s drink since she’s already gotten the other two.

“Am I getting it now or later?”

“He brought it with him,” Locus ruins the answer for Wash. Which makes him whine.

“Alright, fine. If you don’t actually like it, I can take it back, but uh here,” Wash pulls it out of the bag. Shark stares at it for a moment.

“What the fuck,” he takes it with a smile. “Where the fuck did you get this? It’s so stupid!”

“I can take it back if you don’t want it,” Wash tells him.

“No! It’s mine now,” Sharkface puts it on his lap.

Wash likes the fact that Shark likes the gift even though he thinks it’s stupid. Shark tells them about his week at work. Which Wash loves to hear about. Locus doesn’t mind either because he loves the passion.

The fun part is trying to figure out who’s going to pay. Wash tries to, but the other two immediately tell him no. So it’s a debate between Locus and Sharkface. In the end, Shark is the one to pay.

“Here you go sir. I wrote my number on the back of your copy,” the waitress smiles at him.

“Thanks. I’ll never call it,” Shark smiles back at her. “I just had a lovely date with my two boyfriends.”

The look on her face is priceless. All three of them love that burn from Shark. He finishes signing the receipt that’s her copy.

Once out, Sharkface takes one good look at the shark.

“I do have a question though. Why the fuck would a kangaroo be riding a fucking shark?”

“I don’t know! That’s what’s so great about it!”

“We still have to go to the grocery store, Wash,” Locus tells him.

“Oh that’s right!” Wash gives Sharkface a hug. “Drive safely please.”

“You know I won’t,” he gives Wash a little kiss on the forehead. “You two stay safe as well. Gotta protect the chef.” Locus rolls his eyes. “I saw that. I love your cooking okay? Makes me fall for you more,” he mumbles.

“What was that?” Locus moves in closer.

“Fuck you. Get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas motherfucker. Hope you liked it xD <3 
> 
> *whispers* Sorry I didn't feel like editing it<3


End file.
